


The Dawning of the Light

by LadyDanielle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Merlin Canon-fest, The Way It Should Have Gone, ep 5 x 11 Drawing of the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanielle/pseuds/LadyDanielle
Summary: The Dawning of the Light is my rendition of how Ep 5x11 "Drawing of the Dark" should have gone... or what may have happened if Kara was enchanted and Merlin told the truth.





	The Dawning of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> A shout-out to my extraordinary beta bluemoondreamer for the quickest read/beta ever! And to Moonflower who helped with the title.
> 
> Thanks for this awesome fest! So glad to be a part of it.

“I cannot risk the lives of my citizens, Mordred no matter who asks,” Arthur said, laying a hand on the young knight’s shoulder.

“I beg you, Arthur,” Mordred pleaded, tears spilling onto his cheeks.

“She’s admitted her guilt,” Arthur paused, shaking his head. “I have no option.”

Mordred looked at Arthur sadly, then glanced over Arthur’s shoulder at Merlin with the same pleading look. Merlin just stared back, not knowing what he could do or say. He couldn’t believe Mordred admitted that he was the one who treated the druid girl’s leg. 

With all Merlin knows of the prophecy, becoming Mordred’s friend has been difficult and at the same time, it’s been almost impossible not to like him. He’s loyal, smart, perceptive and after tonight, Merlin can’t help but admire his bravery and conviction. Yet, all these traits could quickly be turned against Arthur and Camelot if Merlin doesn’t prevent it.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said.

 

“Sire.” Mordred bowed his head, turned and walked out of Arthur’s chambers, closing the door behind him.

Merlin could see the boy’s heart was breaking. Mordred admitted that he had loved Kara since they were children. The squeezing bundle of nerves and fear in Merlin’s stomach was enough warning that this situation was dire.

He had to try to change Arthur’s mind about Kara’s fate. “What of the bond between knights?”

Arthur continued unlacing his worn, red gambeson. “The law must be applied. It’s paramount.”

“Your breaking his heart,” Merlin argued. “You’ll loose his trust. Think again?”

“There’s nothing I can do,” Arthur turned and looked at him. “In time, Mordred will understand that. He’ll come to forgive me.”

Merlin shuddered at Arthur’s resoluteness. “I fear you’re wrong, Arthur.”

Arthur shook his head slightly, and leaned in, “Only time will tell.” 

The king handed over his gambeson and Merlin folded it over his arm. Arthur went to sit down at his desk to work on the stack of papers Merlin had organized earlier.

The feeling of dread gnawed at him as Merlin left the king’s chambers. He walked the quiet stone halls back to Gaius’s room. He was supposed to deliver medicines this afternoon to a few patients while Gauis performed a small surgery, but the feeling he must do something about Mordred now, was bubbling up inside him. 

“Gaius, I think I need to talk to Mordred,” Merlin said. “Tell him of the prophecy, maybe? Nothing else is working and I’m worried this is it.”

Gaius stopped mixing his concoctions and turned to him. “Merlin, perhaps you are overreacting.”

“No, I know what I saw. He loves the druid girl. He won’t forgive Arthur is she dies. I feel it.”

“And you talked to Arthur?” Gaius said, putting his phials down on the long table.

“Yes. His hands are tied. She admitted her guilt and shows no remorse. You heard her. How can he let her go?”

“True. But, he doesn't have to let her go, just not sentence her to death. At least for now.”

“That might buy some time, but there would have to be a reason,” Merlin said, plopping down on the bench beside Gaius and rubbing some dried herbs between his fingertips. “What am I missing here…Kara traveled with the Saxons to gather weapons for war against Camelot. She got injured and then Mordred found her and treated her wound,” he continued, standing up and pacing the room. “She almost stabbed Arthur, if not for my magic, and admitted it all with no remorse.” He stopped and tapped the table top near where Gaius was standing. “The odd thing is I don’t understand Mordred. I know he is close to Kara, but he doesn’t seem upset that she tried to kill Arthur. Or that she isn’t sorry about it.”

“Hmmm…That is odd. Mordred looks up to Arthur, almost like a father. I’ve always known him to be discerning and smart. Maybe he is blinded by his feelings for her?”

“Maybe. But, what if it’s something more?” Merlin said.

Gaius’s eyebrow lifted. “You think it’s magic?”

“Why not? We know this girl has been in Morgana’s throes. Perhaps Kara enchanted Mordred? Or she is enchanted herself? Morgana is very powerful. Remember how she used the fomorrah to send me to kill Arthur? Maybe Kara is just a pawn in her game of war against Camelot. I’ve got to find out.” Merlin said walking toward the door.

“How? You must be careful, Merlin,” Gaius said.

“I think the time for being careful is over.” 

Merlin closed the door behind him and briskly headed toward the knights chambers to find Mordred. He had just rounded the corner when he came face to face with Mordred who seemed also to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

“Mordred, I was looking for you.”

The young knight looked back skeptically. “Why would you be seeking me?” His voice was hard and pained. 

Merlin looked around to make sure they were alone and leaned forward. “It’s about Kara. I talked to Arthur; tried to get him to recant his decision. But, because she admitted her guilt, he cannot.”

Mordred’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you care what happens to her?”

Merlin sighed. “I…don’t want to see you hurt.” He knew how that must sound coming from him. Merlin had never shown concern toward Mordred. “What I mean is, what if there was another reason for Arthur to pardon Kara? Something beyond her control.”

“What do you mean?” Mordred frowned. 

Merlin asked quietly, “Do you think she might be enchanted?”

Mordred looked thoughtful and turned away for a few moments. “I… don’t know. She does seem much changed. Before, she had such a sweet heart, and gentle.”

“If she was under a spell, Arthur would know it wasn't her free will, but Morgana’s enchantment causing her actions. I think I could persuade him to overturn his sentence.”

Mordred turned to him, his face open and hopeful. He looked so young. “Can you tell if she is enchanted?”

“Yes, I think I could recognize Morgana’s magic. Did you see Kara wearing any jewelry? Morgana likes to use bracelets to bind her spells.” Merlin recalled the bracelet he had torn from Arthur’s wrist in the Perilous Lands and the pendant found round Uther’s neck.

“I’m not sure. I didn’t see anything,” Mordred said.

“Now, how can I get close enough to her to determine if she is under a spell?” Merlin asked, tapping his fingers on the stone wall. He could easily slip down into the cells, but Kara would need to be willing to let him near.

Mordred lowered his head and sighed. “To be honest, when I ran into you I was on the way to Arthur’s chambers to thank him for all he has done for me because…” the knight trailed off, raising his head and looking Merlin in the eye.

Merlin understood. “You were planning on leaving with her.” Exactly as he had feared. This time, listening to his gut had been the right decision. “This could work. What if you pretend to keep your plans to escape but asked me, the physician’s assistant to look at her leg before running. She would need to be strong to get away from the castle quickly.”

Mordred smiled. “That’s perfect. I’ll tell her you’re a friend and healer that I trust.” He tilted his head and chuckled. “That is true, anyway.”

Merlin returned the smile, genuinely and hoped this plan was a success. He would really like to trust Mordred.

“Meet me at the entrance to the cells at dusk,” Mordred said.

************

Merlin gathered the medicine basket, molding into the “physician’s assistant role, and headed toward the dungeon. He would need to be careful with Kara. She had proven herself a threat to Arthur and her hatred of Camelot might be a barrier to allowing him to examine her. And she had seen him with Arthur. Hopefully she would trust Mordred’s word that he was a friend. If it turned out she wasn’t enchanted, well…he wasn’t sure what he would do then.

Mordred was waiting for him at the top of the stairs that led down to the lower cells with an eager look on his face. They walked together down the hall to Kara’s cell where one guard sat at a wooden table looking extremely bored. 

“The physician’s assistant to see the prisoner,” Mordred stated confidently. The guard barely looked up and nodded, following them with a large ring of keys in his hand. 

As they walked to the cell, Kara jumped up and hurried to the door. “Mordred,” she said excitedly. 

The guard opened the door, then closed it with Mordred and Merlin inside, and returned to his table and cards.

Kara noticed Merlin and her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, nothing out loud.  
(Who is this, Mordred? What’s going on?) 

Merlin heard her irritated words, but schooled his face as if he hadn’t. Whatever happened here, he did not want her to know about his magic.

“I’ve brought a friend, this is Merlin. He’s a healer.” Mordred leaned closer to her and said quietly, “I thought it best to get your leg as ready as possible.” Kara looked back and forth between them, eyes darting. “I trust him.” Mordred said gently, placing his hand on her arm.

Her face changed to a cautious smile. “Of course.”

Merlin led her over to the bench by the wall and asked her to sit. Already, he could feel the faint hint of a dark, foreign power seeping from her. He set his basket down, removed the lid, and rummaged around to find some salve, herbs and a bandage, all the while letting his magic trickle over Kara, searching for the source of the spell.

He removed her bandage and actually did examine the wound. Mordred had done a good job cleaning it and the herbs had begun the first signs of healing. “I have some excellent salve that will expedite healing and relieve some of the aching pain you must be feeling, “ Merlin said, as his magic zoned in on her chest area. 

There was something there binding her to this spell. He could feel the rage, the pain and vengeance emulating from her. This probably explained Mordred’s odd behavior. If the young night spent any time with her, the darkness would begin to bleed into him. 

He finished rubbing in the salve, re-wrapped her leg and turned toward Mordred who was watching him intently. He gave him a tiny nod. As Kara smoothed her skirts and sat up, Merlin noticed a black cord under her garment. That must be holding the source of the enchantment.

They were running out of time. He needed to get the charm off Kara without causing a scene. He made a decision and followed it. “Swefnu,” he uttered softly, moving quickly to catch the falling, sleeping Kara. Merlin lowered her to the bench and pulled on the black cord peeking out from her bodice.

“What did you do?” Mordred whispered concerned.

“Nothing. A gentle sleeping spell. Look, here it is.” He held up a gray and black stone encased in silver wire scrolls attached to the cord. Mordred leaned in to look, then jerked back. “It’s powerful.”

“It feels evil,” Mordred said eyes wide. “Can you destroy it?”

“I think so.” Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated around the stone, careful not to be pulled in to the darkness it radiated. “Aslîtan swice ðês hagorûn.” The charm pulsed with a eerie gray light. Merlin felt the resistance so he repeated the words pushing all his magic into it. There was a pop. When he looked down in his hand, the stone was cracked and now instead of black and gray, it was white. 

“You did it,” Mordred smiled. “Now, what about Kara?”

“Wacan,” Merlin said, moving his hand in front of her. 

She stirred and Mordred stepped over and knelt down. “Kara? Are you alright?”

The girl leaned up on her elbows, confused expression on her face. When she eyed Mordred, she reached up and touched his face. “Mordred?” She tried to stand up, and stumbled on her lame leg. She looked down at her wound in surprise.

“How do you feel?” Mordred asked tentatively.

“Tired, sore. What’s happening, Mordred? I remember some things…” She trailed off and looked around, noticing the cell she was in. Her eyes went wide, then her face reddened.  
“I…hurt people, I tried to kill the king,” she said panicked.

Mordred moved in and wrapped his arms around her, “It’s alright now.”

Merlin leaned over, “We need to go,” he nodded toward the guard who was staring at their cell.  
“I’ll explain to Arthur what happened and then you can come back and talk with her. Find out more details and what she remembers. Maybe she can help lead us to Morgana.”

Mordred assured Kara everything would be fine and that he would be back shortly to explain.

****************

When Merlin entered Arthur's rooms, he was still at his desk buried in papers. 

“Ahh, Merlin. I was wondering when you might show up.” 

“Here I am,” Merlin said, as he puttered round the room picking up clothes and boots.

“Yet, you are supposed to be here all the time. In case I have need of you. I shouldn't have to be hunting down my servant,” Arthur said without heat, raising an eyebrow at him. 

He looked so amazing in that red tunic. Merlin laid it out for him as often as possible hoping the king wouldn’t notice the extra long gazes it inspired. “I have news.” Merlin said walking over to the desk. 

“Of course you do. You’re like a sneaky old woman who knows everything that goes on in this castle.” Merlin blinked, but at Arthur’s expression he assumed that was some kind of compliment. 

“I serve you the best way I know how, Sire. And it serves you well if you are privy to castle gossip and happenings.” Merlin smiled cheekily and Arthur laughed.

“You’re impossible. What is it?”

“Kara, she was enchanted.” 

“What? How?”

“Morgana, most likely. Mordred found a charm around her neck. We took it to Gaius and he confirmed it was a powerful enchantment. He destroyed it and Kara was released from the spell.” A small white lie.

Arthur stood up from his chair and walked to the table to pour some wine into his goblet. 

“What will you do now? With Kara, I mean,” Merlin asked, following Arthur to the table where he filled another cup for himself.

“I’m not sure.” Arthur twirled the silver ring on his thumb. “Are you sure the spell is broken?”

“Mordred will need some time with her to be sure, if you will permit him to visit her in her cell. Maybe she can give us information about Morgana,” he added to tip the scales.

“Well, this is a turn of events. How did Mordred know?”

“He said she was so different than when he remembered. She used to have a good heart. But that wasn’t what we saw. She seemed ruthless to the core and very intent on harming you. He noticed the cord around her neck and wondered if it could be an enchantment,” Merlin finished.

Arthur stared at him for a long moment. Though Merlin normally enjoyed those lingering gazes, he questioned whether Arthur would buy this story.

Finally, Arthur took a sip of wine and said, “I didn’t think you and Mordred got on very well. You always seem so prickly around him.”

“Well, he came to Gaius’s with the pendant, so I heard the story.” Sigh.

“Tell Mordred I’ll let him have time with her to confirm she is no longer enchanted. It’s the least I can do. He can report to me in the morning with what he finds and I’ll make my decision then.”

***************

When Merlin stepped out of Arthur’s chambers, Mordred was waiting for him. “What did he say?”

Merlin smiled. “You can spend some time with her, make sure the spell is broken.”

Mordred reached out and grasped Merlin’s shoulders, drawing him in for a strong hug. “Thank you, Merlin. This is all because of you. You saved Kara’s life.” Merlin pulled back and looked at the knight. He was beaming.

“Arthur said he will decide her fate in the morning after you report to him. He is interested in what she knows about Morgana’s whereabouts and plans. See what you can find out to make sure Arthur knows how valuable she is.”

Mordred excitedly nodded his head. “I can’t wait to talk to her; the real Kara. Merlin, thank you again.”

Merlin realized then he must spill the truth if they were to move forward. “There’s something else I need to talk to you about. But, not here. Come by my room after you speak to Kara and we can talk privately.”

Mordred frowned, looking at him curiously for a moment, then agreed he would stop by Gaius’s later that night.

***************

It was late when Mordred arrived, but he eagerly filled them in on what he learned from Kara as they sat at the wooden table in the middle of the room. “Her village was attacked by Saxons. She managed to get away but later was found by some men and brought to Morgana’s castle in Essetir.”

“Castle?” Merlin asked.

“Well, she said it was more of an abandoned, crumbling structure. But, she remembers where it is, as she traveled from the castle to Camelot to steal the weapons.” Mordred said. “Morgana took her in, fed her and told her magic would be returning to the land and she wouldn’t have to hide or be hunted any longer.”

“Was she drugged?” Gaius asked, rooting around in an old book on his table. “There may be after effects if she was.”

“I don’t think so,” Mordred said. “After Morgana gave her the pendant, her memories started to lapse. She remembers some days, some not. There was some weapons training she went through and a very clear directive to kill Arthur.”

Merlin bristled at the lengths Morgana would go to destroy Arthur and claim Camelot. “She is well, then?” He asked, hoping the girl was back to her normal self, not still intending harm.

“Yes, she is extremely remorseful for what she has done, even if it wasn’t her fault. She’s been crying. And her personality is gentle and kind, once again.”

Merlin smiled. Things could have gone so wrong. If he hadn’t questioned Mordred’s behavior or what he had heard of Kara, she would be scheduled to hang in the morning. 

“Well, young men, I am an old man and I must get sleep to rejuvenate these old bones,” Gaius said, standing up from the table and stretching his arms. Merlin motioned for Mordred to follow him into his room.

There wasn’t much space, but Merlin wanted Mordred to feel comfortable during this intimate conversation they were about to have. Merlin pulled a small stool out for Mordred and he went and sat on the edge of the bed. “There’s something I have to tell you, and I’m not sure how,” Merlin began. Mordred stared back at him, his blue eyes intense, face open. “There is a prophecy about the Once and Future King…Arthur…”

“Yes, I have heard of his alliance with Emrys and the return of magic. You told me things will change and I believe you,” Mordred said.

“Right. But there is another part to the prophecy, one that isn’t so golden.” Merlin took a breath and tried to find the right words. “It is said that Arthur’s early death will be caused by a druid.”

Mordred scowled and shook his head. “No, the druids are peaceful…” He stopped speaking and his eyes went wide. “Was it Kara?”

Merlin rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. “No, it is you, Mordred.”

“No, no…” Mordred stumbled off the stool and knocked over a stack of books that were piled on the floor. “I would never. Arthur…never.”

Merlin stood and walked over to him. Placing his hands on the boys shoulders he said, “What if Arthur had killed Kara?” Mordred’s eyes filled and he continued shaking his head. “I know it’s hard to believe, but that is why I am telling you; why I felt it so important to dig deeper into Kara’s situation.” He waited for Mordred to calm down before he continued. Mordred stood silently, staring at nothing on the other side of the room. “I’m so sorry Mordred.”

The knight looked back at him. “What for?”

“For not telling you sooner, for not trusting you, for keeping you at arm’s length and being suspicious of you.” Merlin sat back down on the bed, head in his hands.

“So, that is why you don’t like me.”

Merlin exhaled and looked up at Mordred. “That is why I have treated you so badly and unfairly. But, I do like you, Mordred. It’s been hard not to heed the warnings I’ve received and be cautious. I’ve watched you grow closer and closer to Arthur and it’s been good for him. And you. But, I can’t let any harm come to him, he is… my first priority.”

Mordred came over and sat beside him. He put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me now. I can’t imagine the responsibility you have as Emrys. Watching over Arthur and Camelot, plus your other duties. I know how hard you work. And I also know it is a labor of love.” Merlin looked into his eyes that reflected genuine sincerity and respect. “This is a shock to hear, but I am grateful that you told me. I understand why you have been so distant towards me. I don’t blame you.” Mordred’s lips curled up slightly. “What do we do now?”

“I’m not sure,” Merlin chuckled. “But, I think this was the first step.”

Mordred stood to go, but when he got to the door, he turned back. “When will you tell him, Merlin?”

Puzzled, Merlin asked, “About the prophecy?”

“About you. Your magic. Emrys. Everything. He deserves to know, just as I deserved to know,” he finished and walked out, closing the door behind him.

******************  
“Leon’s small patrol found Morgana. Kara’s directions led them right to the castle,” Arthur said.

It had been several weeks since Kara had been released to a guarded room. She was still guilty of her crimes, but her cooperation was the debt she was paying to make amends. She was to be fully pardoned tomorrow. 

“That’s fantastic,” Merlin said, polishing Arthur’s armor. “What’s the plan now? Will you raid the castle?”

“We finally have her. We know where she is and can do something other than wait for her to attack us,” Arthur replied, pacing around his room and over to the window. 

At the tone of Arthur’s voice, Merlin stopped polishing. He could see the tense lines of the king’s body as he stood, one foot up on the windowsill, looking out onto his kingdom. “But..?”

Arthur turned back to him. “But, I don’t know what we can do. How can I send the knights in after her when I know how powerful she is? It’s suicide.” The king raked his hand through his golden hair in frustration. “We’ve an army of well-trained soldiers and knights, but even they cannot defeat that much magic. I don’t know what to do.”

Merlin sat there staring back at Arthur. His king was right. Morgana would cut them down. Sure, they may make some progress, but how could steel and might answer to her power?  
And she would never stop her pursuit for the throne of Camelot. Not until Arthur was dead.  
Or she was.

Merlin dropped the armor onto the table with a thud. Arthur startled, but Merlin stood up and walked over next to him.

Looking him in the eye he said, “Arthur, there something I have to tell you.”

 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> Spell translation: Destroy and end this spell
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd LOVE your thoughts on my fix-it for this sad episode.


End file.
